My letter
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Scorpius quiere que Rose sepa lo que siente, alguna vez escucho que las chicas se enamoran con cartas de amor, esta vez es su turno de intentarlo... Rose tendra algo que decir al respecto ?...
1. Chapter 1

Combinación extraña de una canción (My Letter de Flaw), una peli(10 things i hate about you) y algunas ideas locas que salieron de mi cabeza :P

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling :D

* * *

**My letter**

Al comenzar a escribir esta carta, la verdad espero que con ella comprendas todo lo que has causado en mi, lo que me has provocado y que por primera vez lo sepas y ojala y después de leerla lo olvides porque también la verdad es que no sabría como seguir viviendo si de repente me encaras por ahí y me preguntas la razón de su procedencia, ya que por eso te la voy a decir por escrito…

Aunque la verdad es que tu eres la que debería de saber de donde surgen mis sentimientos, si! Tu! porque eres la causante o respóndeme una pregunta creías que solo por ser una fría serpiente yo no me daría cuenta de que eres la chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts y también deberías de saber que mi padre me desheredaría si supiera que pienso esto, y tal vez me mande matar si sabe que lo escribí?

Me imagino que ya sabes quien soy, o es que la inteligente "Ravie" aun no se da cuenta que quien escribe esta estupida carta de amor es su peor enemigo Scorpius Malfoy…. Si!, escribí carta de amor…

(tachones, borrones y una gran mancha de tinta aparecen por este espacio)

Bien aun nadie a venido a matarme… así que seguiré con mi sentencia de muerte, te digo otra cosa, me acabo de dar cuenta que soy masoquista... eso no es bueno, sabes?, nada bueno…

Equivocado no?, piensas que me equivoque de remitente y que por azares del destino cayo en tus manos y no en las de la chica adecuada, jajaja la verdad es que estoy imaginando tu cara de estupefacción en este momento Rose Weasley, si! me conozco todas tus caras, gestos y reacciones, y si vas a tu espejo me imagino que estarás con el mismo rostro que la vez que los Huffies les ganaron la copa de las casas en tercer año...

Que como me acuerdo de eso? Buen Rosie, a veces es bueno tener abuelos ricos que te regalan cosas inservibles como un pensadero en el que puedes guardar todas las cosas que se te ocurran, aunque tu nunca debes husmearlo, ya que esta lleno de recuerdos tuyos y como ya los sabes lo mas seguro es que lo guarde en mi bóveda de Gringotts digo solo por si un día se te ocurre "merodear" por mi casa a ver si logras destruirlo, y no estoy insinuando que seas una obsesiva, o que yo lo sea, pero aquí entre nos, debes reconocer que lo mejor es guardar los recuerdos como tesoros en un lugar seguro, ya sabes por lo de recordar es vivir y todos queremos vivir mas…

Y aquí va mi sueño escondido, de todos modos no nos volveremos a ver así que te lo puedo decir, y no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido pero me hubiera gustado besarte, aunque también se que es una tontería, así al menos se que no te tengo, pero que nunca te tuve y de la otra manera hubiera sido cruel probar algo que se que no va a ser mío, ahora te preguntas porque soy tan cursi?, no lo soy… es que tu haces que piense todas esas cosas estupidas la verdad…

Bueno y ya que estoy tan inspirado te contare mas verdades, total que si acaso te me acercas en el vestíbulo con una cara furibunda y una carta en tus manos lo único que tengo que hacer es un _obliviate_ y quitarte la carta, así lo sabrás pero no conscientemente y será otra cosita que agregar a mi pensadero, el día que Rose Weasley supo que la quería pero no lo recuerda… gracioso no lo crees?

(Una mancha café aparece ahora, pareciera café o chocolate… uick! o moco de hipogrifo)

Perdón por el desorden pero necesitaba comer y también hago el trabajo final de pociones… en que estábamos… a si te iba a enumerar las diez cosas del porque me enamore de ti… tal vez, lo mas seguro es que hayan sido mas cosas pero solo te diré las relevantes, digo no quiero traumarte…

1.- Bueno comencemos cuando nos conocimos, yo era un chico solitario, y no hable con nadie en el viaje en tren, al momento de subirnos a las barcas me toco con un chico flacucho, de lentes, sin chiste al cual ignore y voltee para otro lado, sin embargo una risa llamo mi atención, era una risa delicada y alegre, no podía ser el chico, así que voltee para descubrir quien era la dueña de aquella dulzura y te vi por primera vez, delgada, castaña con reflejos pelirrojos en tu cabello que se podían distinguir a la luz de la luna, y aun a esa edad sobresalía que eras alta, creo que hasta un poco mas que yo en ese entonces, te estudie lentamente mientras no te dabas cuenta y cuando te sentiste observada me miraste con esos ojos chocolate tan brillantes, me sonreíste y me dijiste cual es tu nombre yo soy Rose Weasley… creo que por la semi-oscuridad no me habías visto bien y eso me hizo ilusionarme, ya que al momento de sonreírte de vuelta y decirte que mi nombre era Scorpius Malfoy una mueca apareció en tu rostro y me ignoraste el resto del viaje y debo decir, que el resto del año escolar y que también lo intentaste el resto de los 7 años… aunque sigo jurando sobre fuego que a veces cuando me sentía observado en la multitud eras tu, siempre tus brillantes ojos me seguían, dulces y tiernos como antes de que supieras mi nombre, claro que cuando te veía de vuelta la misma repetición del primer encuentro la mueca, que después me di cuenta era como un defecto de la genética Weasley…

2.- Yo aun era un niño y no sabia que era lo que me pasaba contigo, lo que me tenia tan inquieto y emocionado al mismo tiempo… tontuelo pequeñajo, si ya desde entonces me comenzaba a enamorar de ti me supongo… tu señorita perfección, bueno otro momento memorable es en segundo año en una clase de pociones… la recuerdas?, aquella donde Slughorn andaba de mal humor y la agarro contra ustedes y todo lo que le respondían les decía que estaba mal y les bajaba puntos, tu estabas que hervías de ira, en un principio yo pensé que eras una exagerada y que no valía la pena todo el estrés, pero cuando Slughorn te atosigo a preguntas y tu terminaste llorando fue la primera vez que defendí a alguien, tal vez no te enteraste de que fui yo o tal vez quisiste ignorarlo también, no lo se, pero me gustaría saber si lo supiste, yo fui quien le aclaro al viejo regordete que tu respuesta era correcta y que venia en el libro en la sección E de pociones de uso diario, me miro sorprendido y los dejo en paz por ese día… yo la verdad es que me dolieron tus lagrimas esa vez y aun ahora cuando lo recuerdo odio al_ slug_ por eso…

3.- Cuando el lago se congela ofrece un espectáculo majestuoso y si el Calamar Gigante se queda congelado mitad adentro y mitad afuera del lago nos proporciona un autentico parque de diversiones al por mayor, la única vez que recuerdo vi ese "espectáculo" justamente fue en las navidades de segundo año, y como no, tu mi castaña pelirroja favorita estabas junto a tu extensa familia acaparando "la novedad" del lago, patinando, haciendo piruetas, jugando, cayéndose, llorando y riendo al por mayor, la mayoría de los alumnos se fue decepcionado de que ustedes no los dejaban jugar, y aunque yo debía hacer lo mismo, misteriosamente me quede, ahí sentado a la orilla, observando lo divertido que era tener una gran familia, esa vez sentí envidia de ti, luego cuando sonreíste ampliamente me dejaste completamente anonadado, no me sonreías a mi, lo se, pero si en mi dirección y por un instante me imagine que solo estábamos los dos en el lago, tan pronto como llego ese momento se fue, igual que yo cuando tus primos Gryffies dijeron k ese no era lugar para una serpiente y comenzaron a lanzar bolas de nieve, el consuelo que me queda es que aunque no me defendiste no me atacaste, pero eso me dejaba en el estatus de completamente indiferente para ti, justo entonces decidí que eso debía cambiar…

4.- Por un "error" en mis matriculas de tercero ingrese a estudios muggles… se que lo sabias, íbamos a la misma clase, por diossss!, pero me ignoraste completa y deliberadamente de nuevo, aunque tu jueguito lo descubrió la maestra y con sus ansias de que compartiéramos como un "equipo" el mundo muggle nos mando a aquella excursión, se que tu lo negaras de por vida, pero fuimos juntos y te divertiste me consta… yo en esa época no conocía para nada el Londres muggle, acertadamente la maestra asigno a algún alumno muggle o de familiares muggles con toda la bola de magos ignorantes en el tema, y por azares del destino que se te empeñaste en cambiar, quedamos en el mismo equipo, todos debíamos realizar diferentes actividades a lo muggle y luego hacer un reporte que expondríamos para que los demás equipos conocieran lo mas destacado de la "diversión" sin magia, fue la primera vez que entre a un cine, y en un momento me dijiste que dejara de ver todo como niño pequeño porque si no seriamos descubiertos, tu nos compraste un montón de golosinas y nos amenazaste dulcemente con tu varita para que no dijéramos nada acerca de la magia, algo imposible a mi parecer controlar a 4 chiquillos magos de doce años en el mundo muggle pero tu lo conseguiste y sin bajas, esa vez vimos una película de "vaqueros" nos dijiste, se llamaba temple de acero, mi idea de las pistolas cambio completamente y siempre he querido tener una desde entonces…

5.- Soy muy buen estratega no por nada soy Slytherin, así que en cuarto cuando todos comparaban quien tenia mas músculos para entrar al equipo de Quidditch yo era el genio tras las jugadas, si esas con las que tu perdiste tantas veces, esas que una vez tu y tus primos intentaron robar, no lo podía creer la verdad, tu que eras toda luz y paz, pero también podías ser traicionera… y solo por ese descubrimiento decidí que iba a luchar, no les iba a dar mi esfuerzo tan fácil, así que por eso te topaste con tantas trampas para llegar a mi habitación, jajajaa fue tan gracioso ver su frustración al darse cuenta que mi cuaderno no estaba ahí, y mas satisfacción al ver sus caras ofendidas cuando en el siguiente partido les volvimos a ganar :D…

6.- Quinto año fue el mas horrible para mi sabes, fue cuando toda la escuela pareció darse cuenta de algo que yo sabia desde siempre, que tu eras hermosa, y todos esos patanes de todas las casas te seguían a la biblioteca para invitarte a salir, cuando eran los únicos momentos de paz que se podía decir "compartía" contigo, si porque siempre me sentaba cerca de ti aunque no lo notaras, así era mejor ya que me permitías observarte a mis anchas, bueno y ya cuando me cansaba de mi pasatiempo favorito que era ese, me ponía a hacer la tarea, debo decir que gracias a ti y tu manía pro la biblioteca aprendí mucho, siempre tuve las mejores calificaciones de mi casa y eso solo porque nadie sabia que mi oscuro secreto era observarte…, claro que cuando todos esos rufianes invadieron nuestro espacio yo estaba muy molesto, Madame Pince (que ya debería jubilarse antes de que se quede momificada un día en su lugar) también estaba molesta, y hasta tu estabas molesta de que no te dejaran estudiar, pero nadie se daba cuenta porque eras muy educada para decirles que se marcharan, hasta que algo se me ocurría que lograba sacarlos despavoridos de ahí, entonces sonreía triunfante de mi ingenio, y tu también, esas miradas de reojo se que iban dirigidas a mi, después de todo era el único otro ser humano visitante regular de la biblioteca… eso hasta que llego "el"…

7.- El baile, de quinto, te digo que fue mi peor año, aunque no todo puede ir siempre mal no?, "el", el imbécil al que elegiste por alguna extraña conjunción astrológica y que te llevo al baile no supo tratarte, la verdad no es que yo estuviera siguiéndolos, lo que pasa es que necesitaba aire cuando escuche un grito tuyo (a estas alturas estamos de acuerdo en que ya me conozco tus gritos de pánico y tus risas de alegría), por lo que corrí inmediatamente a donde provenía el sonido y lo que vi me hizo reaccionar de la única manera posible, mi varita fue mas rápida que mi cerebro, solo lo petrifique... aunque yo lo quería matar ahí mismo…, pero tus sollozos me contuvieron, era mas urgente sacarte de ahí para llevarte a un lugar en el que te sintieras segura… y aunque tus ojos bañados en lagrimas te impidieron ver que yo te salve de sus garras y te lleve de vuelta al castillo mientras temblabas constantemente, se que el pañuelo que te dí aquella vez jamás fue devuelto… se que por mínima que sea mi esperanza tienes algo que dice SM en tu poder, se que no lo tiraste porque de ser así, algún elfo me lo habría entregado, por lo que quiero deducir que aun lo conservas… se que eso puede significar algo…

8.- Los TIMOs, te recuerdo el año mas horrible no es solo por decir, es que fue HORRIBLE, ya que de nuevo por azares incomprensibles del destino, porque estoy seguro que eso fue… tuve que presentarlos todos en un pupitre detrás tuyo, no se porqueeeeeeeeeeeeee, si se supone que nos sientan por orden alfabético, pues fuiste mi interminable tortura de dos semanas, mientras tu contestabas correctamente cada maldita pregunta de cada maldito examen, yo me la pasaba embobado con tu aroma, con los reflejos de tu cabello, con tus poses cuando meditabas… gracias al cielo que terminabas rápido si no segurito que hubiera sido el primer alumno expulsado de hogwarts por obtener solo trolls en sus exámenes por no contestar nada… dulce tortura… tenerte tan cerca y saber que estabas tan lejos…

9.- Sexto ya no fue tan feo :D, compartimos enfermería, tu por un accidente de Quidditch, yo por un calculo un poquito erróneo en pociones… Era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas (cof, cof, bueno se puede decir que aun lo soy...) pero juro que no soy un pervertido, yo iba por un vaso de agua cuando la sabana resbalo y yo solo quería cobijarte para que no te resfriaras, no tengo la culpa de que estuvieras durmiendo solo en ropa interior y … créeme que esa imagen ni la bofetada que me diste … (y aun me duele la quijada cuando me acuerdo por cierto) me la borrara nunca :P…

10.- Esto acaba de suceder solo unas horas atrás, se que hasta ahora piensas que soy un superfluo que solo se fijaba en tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus pecas y todos los demás detalles que no pienso repetir, pero hoy, me mostraste tu corazón, y por eso te puedo decir que termine de enamorarme de ti, nunca creí que una Weasley con toda esa influencia familiar y de Gryffis pudiera hacer algo por un Slytherin, se que no lo sabes pero esa pequeña que ayudaste hoy es mi prima, Grengrass, sabes por parte de madre, para nada nos parecemos, (ella morena y con su cabello negro… y yo bueno, creo que ya conoces mi apariencia física…) pero la criatura es una ternura, mira que para que alguien como yo te lo diga… en fin solo quiero decir gracias por defenderla.

Y bueno si olvidaras todo lo anterior al menos me gustaría que recordaras esto, tienes un buen corazón, eres una chica estupenda, y el chico que se gane tu amor… lo matare si me dices quien es…, ja ja ja, no en serio sentiré una envidia eterna por el…

También se podría decir que escribí esta carta para despedirme de Hogwarts y de ti, y sabes me ha costado, no sabes ni cuantos pergaminos y plumas he desechado en toda la noche hasta que estuve seguro que lo que escribí fuera entendible, bueno tu eres muy inteligente, no estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero mi maraña de ideas era tan grande que no sabia si alguien, ni siquiera yo podía entenderlo…

Se despide de ti, por primera y única vez…

Scorpius Malfoy "δϻ"

* * *

Bueno este es mi shot para festejar el 14 de feb, este shot tuvo dos versiones, pero me decidí por esta, si alguien quiere conocer la otra me dicen y luego la publicare…

Buenas noticias :D, ya estoy trabajando en el final de Lily Hellsing lo que me tiene muy contenta :D

Ojala y que se la hayan pasado muy genial , cuidense y ya saben, dudas, comentarios, reclamos y aclaraciones son bien recibidos…

Atte. Besdlyn ß

PD. Díganme que chica no se enamoraría con una carta así… :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Bueno hace mucho que me pidieron la respuesta de Rose, pero por alguna u otra razon , no habia podido terminarla, espero que ha pesar del tiempo pasado les guste.

Ya saben los personajes son de JK Rowling.

* * *

**One night**

Se podría decir que era una noche tranquila en la torre de Ravenclaw, el viento asombrosamente estaba fresco, aunque ya fuera casi verano, la luna resplandecía en toda su magnificencia opacando a las estrellas que osaban cruzarse en el camino de su luz, siempre he admirado la paz que irradia la luna, aunque los días que no esta colgada del cielo también puedo quedarme por horas observando las estrellas, cuando estoy cansada me relaja… y como mis compañeras duermen lo mas alejadas de mi cama, tengo el balcón para mi sola siempre, ventajas de ser de Ravenclaw y vivir en una torre, la verdad con lo de los EXTASIS, hacia mucho que no salía a este lugar, pero como ya en unos días me marchare para siempre del castillo, no podía evitar despedirme de este lugar, mi santuario en medio del alboroto "Ravie", de pronto un batir de alas llama mi atención, no reconozco a la lechuza, por lo que se que no se trata de nadie de mi familia, aunque puede que el pergamino sea para alguna de mis compañeras, me dispongo a dejar pasar al ave cuando me doy cuenta que me ve fijamente y alza su pata, es una lechuza magnífica, de un tamaño un poco mayor al normal, lo que le da un aire imponente, su color es gris arena y sus plumas se ven lustrosas a la luz de la luna, me quedo embelesada con la mágica imagen por un momento, recordando unos ojos grises que me atormentan ya desde hace tiempo… cuando regreso al presente la lechuza me picotea suavemente para que le ceda mi atención, rápidamente le doy una golosina y desato el pergamino, que al parecer va dirigido a mi, tal vez sea la respuesta de la escuela de letras mágicas… aunque la hora me desconcierta ya que por la posición de la luna serán aproximadamente las dos de la mañana…

Solo se observa un garabato como destinatario… "Para Rose Weasley"… curiosa como soy la abro inmediatamente solo para encontrarme con las palabras mas extraordinarias que jamás se me hubieran ocurrido… lástima que sea mentira… una broma seguro…

Aunque siento mi corazón a punto de explotar, logro contenerme, ignoro despiadadamente a la lechuza que al parecer quiere una respuesta y doy media vuelta directa a mi cama… sinceramente trato de dormir… aun así las palabras que acabo de leer vuelven a mí una y otra vez…

Después de lo que me parecen horas, por fin parece que Morfeo se apiada de mí concediéndome el don del sueño…

No hay nada peor que desvelarse siendo un Ravenclaw… pues todos tienen la manía de despertarse temprano y hacer de tu vida un infierno si tienes sueño, aun así los extrañaré cuando ya no este aquí... lo sé…

Camino lentamente, sin ganas la verdad con rumbo al comedor, Albus me ve a lo lejos, sonríe y viene a darme su abrazo de los buenos días, y aunque me quejo, me arrastra hasta la mesa Gryffindor, me dejo mimar por mi familia, hoy no quiero saber nada, aun estoy triste por la carta-broma… no pienso decirle a mis primos, no quiero saber que harían en represalia por algo así… aunque se que ellos nunca pensarían que mi corazón se ha visto afectado por eso…

Creo que me quedo pensando demasiado y cuando me doy cuenta el comedor esta casi vacío, hasta mi familia me dejo en mi mundo, creo que ya saben que cuando estoy pensativa es mejor no molestar, o tal vez sea que los ignoro sin darme cuenta… tomo mi bolso y comienzo a salir de ahí, tal vez me sienta mejor si voy al lago, pero algo me impide el paso… algo de un metro setenta, rubio y con los ojos grises, me ve entre enfadado y triste… una expresión que nunca le he visto por cierto…

Si… la verdad es que yo también me conozco todas sus expresiones, como decía esa carta… pareciera que quien la escribió puede leer mis pensamientos… pensamientos que ni yo sabia que tenia hasta que quedaron plasmados en ese papel…

-Rose…- escucho como un susurro – se que pensé que no, pero…necesito un respuesta…- en ese justo momento, cuando me ves de esa manera y estas al borde de la desesperación, te creo, mas bien dudo de mi misma, puede que no sea una broma, me dedicas un instante mas de esa mirada atormentada y te das media vuelta, dejándome completamente sola a la entrada del comedor, solo escucho el latido de mi corazón, y comienzo a temblar, la verdad estoy en shock, cuando logro reaccionar, corro lo mas rápido que puedo… (Que es bastante recuerda que juego Quidditch!), y me encierro en el balcón de mi habitación, tengo tu carta en mis manos y pienso leerla concientemente esta vez, consciente de que tal vez lo que dice sea verdad…

Después de horas de darle vuelta al asunto creo que puedo escribir coherentemente…

"Se dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso", yo nunca lo creí, te lo juro, estaba convencida de que si odias a alguien el sentimiento se mantiene… igual el amor…

Bueno debo decirte algo que aprendí aquí en Hogwarts, tus amigos algún día se pueden volver tus enemigos si no sabes como tratarlos… pero lo que en realidad es genial, es que algunas veces tus enemigos se pueden volver tus amigos… aun así… se puede amar a un enemigo?

No soy buena manejando mis sentimientos, mucho menos los de los demás… ya leí la carta que me enviaste mas veces de las que puedo recordar, no te voy a decir que no sonreí mas de una vez al leerla y que tal vez algo como un latido de pronto me sorprendió…

Pero volvamos a lo elemental… somos enemigos, rivales por cuestiones familiares, por nuestras casas, por las notas, por las ideas… en serio no tenemos nada en común Malfoy… y aun así… si todo esto no es una broma… debo decirte algunas cosas…

Si me agradaste desde el primer momento en que te conocí… pero había una sentencia en tu contra ya desde ese instante… algo como mi padre susurrando una frase tonta y dándome a entender que no tendría familia si no la seguía al pie de la letra…

Claro que recuerdo esa clase de pociones, yo también odio a Slugh por eso…

Ya casi había olvidado aquella vez en el lago, y aunque no lo creas, pienso que no solo porque seas Slytherin los de otras casas tienen el derecho de atacarte, igual espero que los _Slys_ pensaran de esa forma para con todos los restantes mortales del universo…

Y ya que lo notaste, sí me divertí mucho en la excursión de estudios muggles y aun cuando lo recuerdo me dan ganas de reír, todos ustedes ingenuos en mis manos, eran tan graciosos sus rostros, pero tú! Pequeña serpiente embustera!, nos engañaste a todos…, yo estaba convencida de que en realidad habían cometido un error con tu matrícula, porque después de todo un "Malfoy en Estudios Muggles?" , nunca me imagine que conscientemente entraras a esa clase, eso es… como un signo del Apocalipsis…

Todo Quinto año fue extraño, aunque tú lo definas como horrible, pienso que no fue así, si al menos en todas esas veces que nos encontramos en la biblioteca te hubieras atrevido a invitarme al Baile, ten por seguro que Williams no lo hubiera hecho, y de él no habría existido ni el recuerdo, mucho menos el trauma que aun conservo…

Perdón… por nunca darte las gracias, se que fue grosero de mi parte, pero inmediatamente después del "suceso" tenía tanta vergüenza que incluso verlos era… malo para mi…, gracias al cielo lo que sea que hayas hecho funciono pues esa horrible persona jamás se volvió a acercar a mi intencionalmente… y después que paso algún tiempo la verdad es que no sabia como llegar y hablarte, puesto que tu nunca diste algún indicio de querer hablar conmigo…

Y emmm… pues respecto al pañuelo, bueno… digamos que después de la vergüenza, aun por más tiempo quedo el trauma-miedo, espero que no estés enojado, lo conserve como amuleto, cuando me ponía mas nerviosa lo tomaba y misteriosamente me sentía mas tranquila, mas segura, perdón por no devolverlo, pero la verdad sentía que yo lo necesitaba mas que tu…

En fin, de la chica de ayer… yo no sabía que era tu prima, pero paso algo en ese momento que me recordó a ti ese día en el lago, y sabía que si no hacía nada por la pequeña ese día me arrepentiría por siempre, así que solo hice lo que cualquiera debería hacer… pero no hace… debemos defender a los inocentes no?

Bueno y después de todo esto me imagino que te preguntarás por que lo hice, porque te respondí, bueno pues eran hechos que recordabas tan bien que pensé que merecías saber mi punto de vista, después de todo… nunca había recibido una carta así, por eso es que no lo creí en un principio, estaba triste porque pensaba que era una broma, y si hubiera sido una broma tuya me hubiera sentido destrozada, pues aunque no hablamos nunca, después del incidente… realmente te consideré una buena persona y no se… tal vez algo mas ( aunque lo dude seriamente cuando leí lo del pensadero…)

Creo que aun queda algo por responder pero no te lo voy a decir escrito, no se… tal vez ni aunque estemos frente a frente lo haga, pero eso solo lo sabré cuando lo intente no?

Rose Weasley Řω

Rose ató la carta a su lechuza Goldie que estaba en el balcón de la torre Ravie y salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, en los siete años jamás lo había hecho, pero bueno… después de todo no podía graduarse de Hogwarts sin conocer el castillo de noche, sus pasos la llevaron inconscientemente al lago donde la brisa fresca de la noche le acariciaba el rostro… si el destino le sonreía, quien sabe tal vez el lago esa noche recibiría dos visitantes…

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba acabarlo en este chap, pero se me hacia mucha mezcla y decidi hacer un tercero, pero, lo subo hoy mismo asi que no se preocupen por eso :D

Dudas, aclaraciones, y comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias por los consejos en el Cap anterior :)

Atte Besdlyn


	3. Chapter 3

Y el fin, al fin

Bueno ya saben los personajes son de JK Rowling, y la historia si salio de mi cabecita...

* * *

**El encuentro**

"Se ha dicho a lo largo de la eternidad que todos los lagos que existen son mágicos, incluso los que se encuentran en el mundo muggle…

Ahora alguien puede imaginarse la cantidad de magia que conserva un lago del mundo mágico, un lago ubicado en un colegio de magia… pues bien este lago tiene propiedades que nadie conoce, pero que esta noche quizás dos adolescentes puedan ver cumplidos sus sueños"

Rose tenía cerca de una hora sentada a la orilla del lago pensando en todas las veces que había coincidido con Scorpius Malfoy en el castillo y preguntándose por que jamás había tenido el valor de hablarle, después de todo lo que dijera, sabía perfectamente que la razón por la que Malfoy nunca se había acercado a ella era porque siempre que lo veía con intenciones de hacerlo lo veía feo y prácticamente huía… y en este momento sinceramente ni siquiera sabia porque actuaba así…

Miedo… tal vez tenia miedo, pero de que, de lo que pensaría mi padre si se enterara de que podríamos ser amigos, de que le había hablado, o tal vez el miedo tenia que ver con ella misma…

-Nunca imaginé, que un día podríamos estar aquí los dos…- conocía esa voz, pero le sorprendió no haber sentido sus pasos con anterioridad, y definitivamente miedo era una buena definición a lo que estaba sintiendo, ahora que lo tenia cerca de ella no sabía que hacer, después de todo nunca pensó que el adivinaría el lugar en que estaría ella… pero ya que estaba ahí, solo sabía que tenia que hacer algo, y cuando tuvo el valor de voltear lo que vio logro que su corazón dejara de latir por un instante… el chico al lado de ella, observaba el lago embelesado, como ella hacía solo unos minutos, pero había algo mas, su postura parecía segura y de pronto su aroma inundo sus fosas nasales… brinco como impulsada por un arco invisible, pero aun así no lograba verlo a los ojos, no se había dado cuenta pero en los últimos años el chico se había vuelto mas alto que ella, justo estaba continuando con su análisis cuando Scorpius Malfoy decidió voltear a verla…

-Solo vine porque dijiste que aun había algo que decir… aunque no mencionaste donde estarías supuse que sería este lugar, fue como si al pensar en ti el lago viniera a mi mente, fue extraño… en fin creo que, solo vine por curiosidad, pero cuando vi a alguien sentado en la orilla, inmediatamente supe que eras tu… ahora la pregunta es, si aun me quieres decir algo…

Un largo suspiro que se fue escuchado por él antecedió mis palabras…

-En realidad… sí, hay algo que debo decir… yo…, tu…, sí, me gustas… tal vez no lo sabía… o no me quería dar cuenta… pero desde quinto creo que fue difícil de evitar, desde el baile, yo… quería hablarte, pero ya no sabía como… y luego tu ya no volviste a la biblioteca… y pensé que ya no me querías ver… y cuando pensé que ya todo estaba perdido recibo esa carta… y pensé que alguien se había dado cuenta… y me había jugado una broma y… y… -

…y primero interrumpiste mis palabras con tu dedo, cuando lo hiciste no tuve mas opción que verte a los ojos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de en que momento nos acercamos, solo que tu mirada era tan intensa que definitivamente ya no podía seguir hablando, y cuando cerraste los ojos, yo supe que debía cerrar los míos,y cuando el espacio que aun quedaba entre nosotros desapareció, cuando por fin tus labios rozaron los míos supe que todo había cambiado… me besaste, no se si porque ya te había hartado que hablara sin sentido, o porque en realidad lo tenias planeado, pero lo hiciste, no fue un beso perfecto… pero lo bueno de que no existan los besos perfectos, es que siempre se puede seguir intentando encontrar esa perfección… y esa noche fue el mejor ejemplo de nuestro intento de beso perfecto…

Y la verdad es que no importa cuantas veces lo piense, si no me hubieras interrumpido de esa manera, aun seguirías en el lago escuchando mis divagaciones…

Tal vez el lago cumple deseos y nadie se ha dado cuenta…

Así que sin entender muy bien como Scorpius Malfoy se volvió lo que yo quería que fuera, la persona que amo, aunque el mundo no lo entienda, que él sienta lo mismo que yo es suficiente para mí…

FIN

* * *

Bueno gracias por leer y por esperar tanto tiempo por este final!

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, ya saben dudad, aclaraciones, comentarios, son bien recibidos.

Atte Besdlyn :D


End file.
